truth or Makeout
by Imadorkiknow
Summary: when Kiba decides to bring Naruto, who has a strange inability to get drunk, and the infamous Uchiha to a bar, and then play truth or dare afterwards, Naruto is stuck between pretending to be mindlessly drunk and a good friend. NaruSasu. Oneshot


"oi naruto i betcha can' drank anutha!" a brunette haired boy giggled, obviously drunk off his ass. the blonde haired boy he was refering too, naruto, stared at him like he was stupid.

" you can drag me to some stupid ass bar in the middle of nowwhere, you can put me next to teme over here, and you can kiss my ex right in frount of me, but you even try to think that you can get me drunk off my ass, your mistaken." kiba huffed and frowned at narutos 'confusing words'. the blonde rolled his eyes. "basically, no." he clarified. kiba huffed again.

"why nah? whas got dat stick so far up yo asssss" the brunette giggled "hehe... ass..."

naruto rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. not only had kiba decided to go on a date with his ex, hinata, but he found some sort of sadistic joy in dangleing her in frount of only that but somehow he got fucking _sasuke uchuha _to get his ass out here... he wondered what sort of sick twisted dirt kiba'd have to find on sasuke in order to do said thing.

"oi sasuke, whada bout you?" kiba looked over to the uchiha, seeming persistant in making _someone _drunk tonight.

naruto giggled at the thought of an uchiha getting drunk. probably some rule forrbidding them from even thinking of bars or something like that.

"hn. oi dobe, what are you laughing at?" said uchiha asked, glaring.

" just wondering if your too chicken to drink. betcha get real slutty when you drink too" laughs were heard round the table, mostly from the dumbass known as kiba.

"then why dont you drink, ursurantonkachi?"

naruto hesitated. "well i will if you do"

"is that a challenge?" damn. naruto had hoped to get off easy but NOOO. damn uchiha.

"Waiter!" naruto yelled, gesturing to a woman in the sluttiest- well, as she could make, seeing as shes serving that jerk sasuke- waitress costume. she rolled her eyes, before model walking over to the table.

"what would you like?" she giggled and flapped her eyelashes, mainly towards sasuke...

"ID like two beers for me and him" naruto put an arm around sasuke, and glared at the waitress. she seemed shocked and her face fluched, before running off to get the beers. see, sometimes when they were out and everyone was having enough of the bullshit waitresses flirting, naruto would pretend to be _with_ sasuke. naruto retracted arm and sasuke whispered a quick "thank you".

"anytime, teme"

*12 beers each and three shots each and a car ride back to kibas later*

"oi naru'o you and s'uke an me an hina shoul play druth or dare" three dumb heads nodded in agknowladgement. well, two. one of them sould get a oscar for best male actor. naruto thought so at least. after tonight, he would never drink again because that crap never did anything. it just went straight through him like water. 's'uke', on the other hand...

"common dobe, you go first..." the uchiha looked at him, disily.

naruto nodded, 'dumbly'. "okay s'uke... kiba truth or dare..."

"truth"

"okay... who did you lose your virginity too?" naruto asked, pretending to giggle at 'virginity'.

kibas face went bright ass red as he looked down at his hands. "well... i uh...uh"

then it hit him. "youve never had sex before have you, kiba? " naruto giggled, along with sasuke.

"thats... Thats NONE of YoUR bUISnesS!" kiba yelled, getting reder. "how about Naruto truth or dare!"

"dare"

obviously he hadnt been excpecting this out come, and he sat there for a minute, thinking. then his face lit up like a christmas tree.

" i dare you to make out wit uchiha" he said, smiling at his work.

naruto paled. see the thing is that naruto had always had thissorta secret crush on sasuke, and NOONE knew of its exsistence. not even kiba. but to kiss sasuke when hes... drunk... just didnt seem right. but too late, he was supposed to be drunk and, it _was _a dare...

"okay," he said, giggling like it was no big deal. sasuke looked at him, seeming unphased by his leaned forward sowly, unsure of what to do.

thats when sasuke toke his shirt in his hands and fored their faces together. naruto felt his soft lips on his and almost lost his shit. he stood still for a moment, unsure, but eventually melted into the kiss. as soon as that happened sasuke nipped his bottum lip causeing him to squeak, and slipped his tongue inside narutos mouth the explosions of new flavors and sents fille there senses and they moaned into each others mouths. sasuke slid forwad so that now he was sitting on top of naruto's lap, and practically sucking his guts out of his mouth. narutos hands roamed up sasukes back and into his hair, pushing his face closer, and sasukes hands slipped up naruto's shirt.

the feeling of sasukes finger over his abs was like electricity shooting through fevery inch of his body, then finally ending down south. and finally naruto felt those fingers progress slowly towards his 'happy trail'. naruto yipped and backed off, unsure of what to do. he wanted it, but there was a 99.99% chance sasuke _didnt_. naruto scooted sasuke off his lap, mumbling something about 'stupid dares' and 'temes'. sasuke frowned, however, and glared at naruto.

"come" he said, totally ignoreing the fact that kiba still lay a few feet away, in total shock. sasuke grabed naruto by the collor and dragged him out of the house, down the stairs, and into sasuke's car- the one theyd driven to the bar. he shoved naruto into the passengers seat, and he sat there, dazed, as sasuke started the engine and toke off, without so much as a single word.

The entire car ride was silent, and when they finally got to sasuke's house, naruto finally realized what was wrong with this picture. The supposedly drunk sasuke drove home. in fact, he drove home without the car swirving an inch.

"sasuke..." naruto asked, looking at him questioningly.

"come" was all he said back, as he got out of the car and headed inside the house. naruto followed, a bit annoyed.

"sasuke." he said again, but the raven ignored him. he just kept walking up the stairs and into the room which naruto knew was sasukes.

"SASUKE" naruto said it with a bit more force this time, and finally sasuke started paying attention.

"what?" he asked, glaring at him. naruto walked over to him and put his arms around the ravens wait as they both blushed.

"you arent actually drunk either, are you?" sasuke looked scared for a moment, having been caught, but then smiled a rare smile.

"of course not, dobe. you think a little alchohol can get an uchiha drunk?" he wrapped his arms around narutos neck, bringing him closer to him, and pushed his already-bruised lips onto naruto's.

waves of electricity flowed through both of them, as if it was their first real kiss. and it probably was. sasuke almost immediatly licked narutos bottum lip, asking for entrance. naruto granted, and they shot their tongues into each others mouths, tasting as much of each other as was physically possible.

they both moaned into each others mouths as the new found tastes flooded their senses- naruto tasted what he thought to be tomatoes mixed with cinnimon. anywhere else this would sound incredibly disgusting, but it didnt seem to with sasuke. it seemed to only add to him.

sasuke began to stumble backwards towards the bed, which happened to go to slow for narutos likeing, so he grabbed sasuke behind his knees and lifted him up. then he practically ran to the bed.

once sasukes back hit the bed they immediatly they tore off each others shirts, discarding them in some random direction. next came the pants, which was a little difficult for sasuke and his skinny jeans, and then narutos- whose was off in .5 seonds.

"were you expecting this, uzumaki?" the raven asked, staring at his underwear-less bottum.

"your one to talk uchiha" naruto smiled evily at the boy, who smirked.

naruto started at his neck, licking and nipping in every place he could reach, until finally he found the spot. sasuke gasped, body arching slightly, as naruto bruised the skin.

he began trailing down, licking a few places in piticular in between, before reaching his destination. naruto licked the head and sasuke went mad. he grinned at his ability to make the uchiha do this type of thing- maybe he could even get that ten foot pole out of his ass.

thinking that, naruto plunged his whole mouth down on sasukes manhood as he stuck one finger into the hole below it. sasuke almost didnt notice the pain as naruto moved around, and eventually he loosened, and naruto added a second. thsi one sent sasuke into legitmament pain, making naruto pump harder on his cock, even sliding his tongue through the slit. this calmed sasuke just enough to allow a thrid finger. after another terrible cycle finally sasuke had adjusted to his fingers.

naruto pulled them out, and lined himself up with the entrance. naruto pushed in, making both boys gasp loudly. naruto sat still for a moment, waiting for sasuke's que.

"move... dobe..." sasuke whispered, and naruto toke that and ran. he pulled back out and pounded in quickly, starteing at a fairly slow pace but then picking up speed. after a minute or so he picked up sasukes legs and put them over his shoulders to adjust the postion. when he rammed in this time, sasukes back arched completely off the bed and he swore he could see stars.

"There... just... do that again..."

naruto complied and rammed into him mercilesly, reveling in the moans and gasps sasuke was making. finally the boys came to a release, sasuke shooting out all over their chests, and naruto filling the walls inside of the raven. he pumped a few more times before finally dropping.

"well. that was amazing" naruto whispered, grinning at his work.

"dobe of course it was." he smirked, and naruto smiled back

and the only thought that went through their minds before they fell asleep, was '_Mine'._

WEELLLLLLL that was my first lemon ever before how did i do?

Naruto: great...

Me:what?

Naruto: now we'll be doing this twice a day, huh

Me:...

Sasuke: well, hes not wrong.


End file.
